The purpose of this study is to determine the usefulness of a rapid urine amylase test in the diagnosis of acute pancreatitis. The specific aim is to determine the concordance of the rapid urine amylase test in patients with post-ERCP induced hyperamylasemia compared to standard tests in the diagnosis of acute chemical pancreatitis. Results to date indicate that the Rapignost test has high specificity and sensitivity in diagnosing acute pancreatitis in the post-ERCP model of hyperamylasemia.